


[孝優]孩子

by JasmineGavin



Category: VAZZROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineGavin/pseuds/JasmineGavin
Summary: 月花神楽背景
Relationships: Mamiya Takaaki/Shirase Yuma





	[孝優]孩子

多么让人心疼的好孩子啊。孝明想着。

他的动作轻柔至极，孝明抚上少年的侧颊，扫开挡住大半姣好面容的金发，还带着手套的指尖小心翼翼穿进眼罩系带里。好赖是第一次，他不想让这孩子受伤，或者留下任何形式的创伤。

隐藏在红黑眼罩下不见天日的右眼终归见了次光，虔诚的亲吻落在轻颤的眼睫上，优马无动于衷般阖眼任由这一切发生，然则泛红的脸表明他果然只是在逞强。就算白濑优马素日在大山直助面前是可靠的亲友值得信赖的随从，放到比他大了七岁的眞宮孝明跟前他也就是个小孩。优马抿紧唇，打定主意不能让自己发出一点一滴声响，不然就丢脸丢到家了。

桔梗花耳饰垂落下来，布质花瓣像羽毛似的拂遍了面庞。国王毛茸茸的披风领子有意无意蹭着他裸露在外的小半截脖颈，优马这才意识到现在正压在自己上方的王还是一副衣冠楚楚的正人君子样，全身上下包裹得严严实实，但还是散发着该死的荷尔蒙。而他丢盔弃甲倒在床上，无时无刻不离身的眼罩成了第一件褪去的衣物，披风也好外套也好，之类的装饰要么随躺下的动作散落在床，要么早被行动力高的成年人扔到了一旁。最后只剩件单薄和服遮掩身体，下一秒和他腰带有着相同颜色的手套就会往他前襟里伸。

“孝明さん……”

不过怎么可能期待忙着害羞的一方拉下脸说出请您也把衣服脱了吧几字，即使孝明只要听到了就一定会照做。白濑优马吞吞吐吐好不容易从喉头憋出一声称谓，紧接着就被灌入衣襟的冷空气与触碰胸口的掌心搅和得思绪一团乱麻，完全不知道组织什么语言，尾音转了十八个弯愣是没接任何后文。听到呼唤的眞宮孝明顺理成章把耳凑近颤抖的唇边，随手把碍事的耳坠取了丢开，当然另一手的动作也没停下，于是他理所当然只听到了少年声若蚊蝇的几丝轻喘而非什么实际话。

孝明笑了笑，印在优马嘴角的吻像是带着几分安慰。

起码这人终于脱了点什么，虽然看起来没太大区别。

紫色的桔梗花铺满身旁，衬着桔梗紫色的王。小孩只得自己颤颤巍巍把手搭到王披风的结上，好不容易才解开那个平日只要一秒就能拆开的活结，披肩刷拉掉下来糊了优马满脸，再被忍笑的孝明拿开甩到床顶。

阅历丰富的成年人总算明白刚才那声呼唤并不是对方的情到深处难以自拔。孝明唇边的笑意快溢出来了，他慢条斯理坐起身，一点点拆起了自己身上繁复的服饰，就如刚才的一系列动作一样从容不迫。优马则面上红得似火烧云，眼睛满世界乱瞟临末还是定格跟前人。宽大的袖子在脱衣途中不断扫过他全身上下，惹得此时衣衫不整的少年又是闭紧了嘴。

“这样可以么？”末了男人咬下手套丢去身后，似笑非笑的语气随距离拉进在耳边瞬间放大，朦胧的蓝宝石倏地对上魅惑的紫水晶，优马张了张嘴，最后含糊不清呼出一句嗯。

这下他成了包裹得更严实的人了，只是这包裹早就被拆得七零八落。少了碍事衣物的孝明行动起来更是方便，几乎是三下五除二就解决掉最后一层布料，骨节分明的手探向下方，掠过每一寸裸露的皮肤。再而传来了液体声，优马受不住呻吟出声，他抬手捂住自己的脸，感觉手心仿佛快被烫伤一般。

这个过程太煎熬了。他脑子晕晕地想。殊不知对方也忍得难受，毕竟白濑优马全程就没敢看过眞宮孝明腰以下的部分。现在遮住了自己整张脸可好，既挡住了视野又堵住了嘴，这下更是什么都看不到了。

孝明觉着这样总不是个办法，你第一次捂着眼睛躺在那里任人鱼肉，这体验感也忒差了点，那我还不如把你眼罩给你重新戴上。但这点他不乐意，小孩漂亮的脸不能老是被挡着，那真真叫做暴殄天物。扩张的手好容易空出一只抓住那副护腕，扒拉走优马死死粘在面上的手按到头顶，呼吸喷在鼻尖，吐出的话语委屈至极：“优马就这么不想看着我？”

“不，不是的……”

到底是伴着呜咽说了句完整话出来，句尾的省略号也一个没少。想看啊，想得不得了。想书写下桔梗的王不为人知的其他面，想看紫水晶绽放别样的妖艳光彩，想把这幅只有自己才能见识到的画印在脑海里。可人类基本的羞耻心在白濑优马身上体现得淋漓尽致，脸皮薄得像层纸，还是漆红了的那种。现在异物入侵就罢了，还没来得及感受就得分心思回答。优马打了个哆嗦，目光带着恍惚四处游离，眼眶红红的，衬得那对碧蓝更加惹人。

算了，别逼他了。

孝明又心疼了，感觉自己简直是十恶不赦的大坏蛋，专门欺负长得漂亮的小朋友。

然而他又能怎么办呢，这事是双方共同允的，缺了哪一边都不行，要是他现在转身就走指不定下一刻小孩就转身哭了。指腹慰藉般摩挲了几下大腿内侧，抬起少年的腿搭上肩膀。第一次嘛，他咕哝着，安慰自己也在安慰优马，性子太急使不得，慢慢来呗，你害羞就任你害羞吧，反正我一定尽我所能不会让你落下不好的回忆。

孝明终于如愿以偿地听到一直调在最低音量清亮声音突兀拔高，轻轻的抽泣像幼猫的爪子一点点挠在心房。他低低笑出声，又一次覆上优马半张的嘴唇。

果然还是个孩子啊。他想。

END.


End file.
